This invention relates to a table tennis game, and in particular, to a table tennis game that can be played by one player, requiring the player to return a served ball and score by striking one or more targets strategically placed on the table surface.
Table tennis is a popular recreational activity commonly known as "ping-pong". The traditional game is played by two players, each positioned at an opposite end of the table so as to volley the table tennis ball across the net affixed at the mid-point of the table. Four players can play a doubles game in similar fashion.
The object of the traditional game is to make a shot across the net that the opposing player cannot return. A point is scored when one player cannot return a shot. Therefore, a successful or skillful player is one who can strategically place the ball at a point on the table that will cause the ball to carom out of the opponent's reach or to carom in a such a manner as to be difficult for the other player to return.
One draw back of traditional table tennis or "ping-pong", is that it takes at least two players to play. It is desirable, therefore, to have a game that can be played by only one player. To that end, ball-throwing or ball-serving devices serve a useful purpose. Ball-serving devices or robots are well known to the art. Generally speaking, a ball serving device serves a ball to the player and the player returns the shot to a net or other ball catching device affixed to the ball serving machine. Although such table tennis ball serving devices or "robots" allow a player to play alone, they do not have the capacity to require the player to return a shot with particular accuracy or refinement. As stated above, the player simply returns the shot into a net or catching device surrounding the robot. The robot allows the player to develop overall ability in the game, such as returning a serve in the general field of play. Robots play does not reward a player for stroke accuracy or placement.
The present invention is designed to be used with an automatic table tennis ball serving device or robot such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,458; 4,854,588; and 4,917,380, all to Gatchel et al. and all assigned to the inventor of the present invention, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The present invention consists, basically, of a plurality of low profile sensors that can be placed strategically on the table tennis table surface. The sensors can accurately record a "hit" made by a table tennis ball striking the sensor. The sensors are electronically connected to a score-keeping device that keeps track of the player's score as well as the robot's score and the elapsed time of the game. Therefore, the game rewards the player who can direct his shot with accuracy and speed. This provides a more challenging game and also provides a method for the player to hone shot-making skills.